


A Day Almost like Any Other

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a day almost like any other (in the wake of Alan Rickman's death).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Almost like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, Alan Rickman.

Severus woke, washed, and walked. He then refilled the feeders in his garden before settling down to do a bit of light weeding. After a while, the breeze wafting through his hair began bearing a promising scent.

_Homemade sausages!_

"Catch any gnomes?" his partner called, as Severus entered the kitchen.

"Wouldn’t tell you if—"

"Severus? Are you well?"

"I . . . suddenly felt cold, hollow, as if . . . a piece of me . . . had gone."

Warm hands took Severus' as warmer eyes caught his gaze. "All your pieces are in place, I promise. Now come, have a sausage."

Smiling wistfully, Severus asked, "Just one?"


End file.
